


Sexy Pollination

by snakepapa



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakepapa/pseuds/snakepapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuyukusa tries very hard to act like a human. Heihachi does not mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Pollination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tara the Tree-fucking Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tara+the+Tree-fucking+Baby).



> This fic was beta'd and otherwise made readable by my darling Migs///

Heihachi had always liked autumn. The air was always so bright and crisp, and the sky never looked quite so blue as it did against fiery bursts of leaf color. He stood on the porch of his little hovel, breathing deeply and relishing the way the cold air burned in his lungs. Heihachi wasn't a fancy or complicated guy; it was simple things like that that made him smile to himself as he went about his business.

Kon had gone out to who-knows-where for the day, and Heihachi was only a _little_ sulky over the fact that he’d gone without saying anything. He could do whatever he wanted! But it was Heihachi’s day off and he’d been looking forward to just, you know, _hanging out_. Like men! Because as rude as Kon could be, he was still Heihachi’s best friend, and while it made perfect sense that he’d rather spend his day with somebody who was cute and charming like Toki, part of him still wished that things were a little different.

So, instead of spending the day following Kon around, he’d tidied his own little house, meticulously sweeping and dusting and organizing. Maybe Kon was content living in a giant mess (it really wasn't his place to criticize), but that's not how Heihachi had been raised. He was a child of Edo! His family had never been wealthy, but they were hard workers and they took care of what they had. It pained him that he hadn't been a little handsomer, not for his own sake, really, but so that maybe his own mother could have seen grandchildren. Surely he would have been able to instill good values into his own children! If he’d had a wife to help him. He wasn’t particularly smart or very skilled at a craft, but at the very least, he would have been able to teach how to clean a house.

His reverie was interrupted, however, when Tsuyukusa came in on the wind, seeming to blow into the house like a leaf, alighting just inside the door. His momentum didn’t falter even a little, but carried strong as he slammed the door behind himself, strode across the room and pushed a startled Heihachi down on the futon he’d been airing. Heihachi’d landed hard on his ass, expression one of pleasure and confusion.

“Tsuyukusa?”

“Don’t be embarrassing!” Tsuyukusa growled, straddling Heihachi’s lap and curling his fingers into the collar of his yukata. “We’re going to do this.”

“Do...?” Heihachi’s eyes were wide and uncomprehending.

Weeks of difficulty, of struggling and thinking and mauling and pondering all came to a head when Tsuyukusa said, serious-faced and with a normal voice, “We’re going to fuck.”

“Wh-what?!” Heihachi gibbered, absolutely flabbergasted. Sure, he was kinda crazy about Tsuyukusa, but... that was him! Of course Heihachi would like Tsuyukusa! Tsuyukusa was not only really, really good-looking, but he was sweet. He was a genuinely good guy! Heihachi felt a connection with him, but that, that.... was a one-way thing, right? There’s no way a guy like Tsuyukusa could like a guy like him! It was impossible! Really, really impossible. … Right....?

Tsuyukusa knew the basic mechanics of how this sort of thing worked between humans (Kon would never miss that book -- what sort of pervert owned a book filled with pictures like that anyway?! -- though even if he did he’d never find it), and it was both exciting and very, very vulgar. Things were much more elegant and straightforward among trees. None of this rubbing or penetrating or _fluids_.

“Fucking. What? You don’t want to?”

“N-no! I mean, yes? But...Tsuyukusa?!”

“Shut up!” Tsuyukusa growled and hit Heihachi on the chin, vaguely satisfied when he heard the click of teeth knocking together. “If you say one more word, I’m going to knock you out and then leave.”

That was to say, of course, that Tsuyukusa knew how things would _end_ but godfucking _dammit_ it was going to be the best mating of Heihachi’s life! Which meant that Heihachi had no choice in the matter, of course. And if Tsuyukusa didn’t really know what pleased humans, well, he wasn’t about to ask, but he’d find out. And the hand flailing in his face seemed a good a place as any to start.

Tsuyukusa dipped his head, eyes stubbornly avoiding Heihachi’s, and swiped his tongue across the palm of his hand, tasting the saltiness of human skin for the first time. The flavor wasn’t very good, the sort of thing an animal would probably like, but the way Heihachi trembled was nice, and that was enough incentive to do it again. And again. And again. The skin between his fingers was soft, and Tsuyukusa liked that best. It was more sensitive than the calluses that covered most of his hands, and Tsuyukusa discovered that if he pressed his teeth to the tender places, Heihachi would make breathy, soft noises. Like wind through leaves, gentle and honest. Beautiful.

Tsuyukusa wondered if he would have been able to make Heihachi come just from that--Heihachi seemed to like it well enough and he felt a moment of smug satisfaction--but Heihachi stopped him when his teeth grazed the pulse point in his wrist. Irritation rose in Tsuyukusa’s chest at being stopped, but when he looked up into Heihachi’s face, it transformed to heat.

The stupid human was breathing heavily and smiling in that sweet, unassuming way of his. It was a little weird to see his mouth curve like that when his eyes were so dark. It was kind of unsettling; it made Tsuyukusa’s insides flutter like it was spring when he knew for a fact that the leaves on his body were dry and curled in on themselves in the sleep that comes with autumn.

He was really beautiful, Heihachi thought again, still surprised that this was happening. That Tsuyukusa--Tsuyukusa!--wanted this. That he was running his lips over his hand, his wrist, making him shiver.

Heihachi slid his other hand into Tsuyukusa’s hair and pulled (carefully, slowly; he wasn’t good with words like Toki or experienced like Kon, but he wanted to watch Tsuyukusa’s mouth coming closer) and kissed his lips. Tsuyukusa wasn’t the sort of guy to tease, but even if he was, Heihachi was completely prepared to go along with it for as long as he could. Someone else, maybe, someone who didn’t know Tsuyukusa, might have thought the kiss was awkward, halting and unpracticed, but to Heihachi, there was nothing in the world that was better or more exciting than exploring Tsuyukusa’s mouth.

Tsuyukusa allowed Heihachi to kiss him, having a difficult time cataloguing all of the sensations into an understandable format. It felt _good_ , and that was all he knew.

When they parted for breath, they held close to each other, eyes wide and knuckles white from their grasps. And that’s when Tsuyukusa discovered it, when Heihachi exhaled just as Tsuyukusa inhaled deep.

He had no knowledge of the science behind why it felt good, but he didn’t care. All Tsuyukusa knew was that the air from Heihachi’s lips was sweet, and he liked the way it made him feel inside, the way it made him feel _alive_. Every gasp of air stolen from Heihachi’s mouth made Tsuyukusa’s eyes shine a little more brightly. He felt intoxicated. Light, airy, and so incredibly horny, he thought he might die.

Tsuyukusa dove forward, wanting more, and suddenly paused.

From his position, straddling Heihachi's lap as he was, Tsuyukusa could feel the shape of Heihachi's cock pressing into his thigh, and for some reason that made it difficult to think clearly. He wanted to buck against it, to rub himself against Heihachi like some sort of animal in heat. Was that something humans did? He had explored his own human-like body before, usually in the spring when his real body was in bloom. But as similar as he might _look_ , Tsuyukusa wasn’t human. What if Heihachi’s body was different? What if it responded differently? What if Heihachi found Tsuyukusa’s body repulsive?

"Tsuyukusa. _Tsuyukusa_." Heihachi stroked what he hoped were soothing hands down the kodama's back, gentle and warm and accepting, when he felt Tsuyukusa tense.

Tsuyukusa glared at him, but the look in Heihachi’s eyes, so openly aroused and filled with want -- it was calming. It made the muscles in Tsuyukusa’s jaw relax.

He knew Heihachi would stop if he asked. He'd laugh in that self-deprecating way of his and bow in apology, as though he'd been the one to initiate and then the one to cut it short. No. Tsuyukusa refused to allow him to apologize, especially for something that was so obviously not his fault. No, Tsuyukusa had committed to this. He wanted it, and he wanted it badly.

“Take these off,” he demanded, holding his robed arms out.

“O-oh. Oh! Sure...!” Heihachi fumbled with the ties on Tsuyukusa’s clothes, but he didn’t let that stop him. A guy like him didn’t really get a lot of action, but he at least knew how things were supposed to work. He could do this much for Tsuyukusa. And pulling layers of clothing off Tsuyukusa was one of the most intensely satisfying things he had ever done.

Tsuyukusa was perfect. Of course he was. Every inch of skin that was uncovered was more beautiful than the last, and the way he trembled in the cool air was like nothing Heihachi had ever seen before. It took his breath away. He was thin, but strong, and his cock was slender and rosy and so incredibly hard that it was already leaking. This gorgeous, tender-hearted guy was like this and it was all because of him. For him. _Him!_ Heihachi.

The realization that _he_ was the one who had done that hit Heihachi like a ton of bricks. It was overwhelming, actually, and Heihachi wondered briefly if it was possible to pass out from an intense conjunction of arousal and emotion. He didn’t want to pass out though. He wanted to touch Tsuyukusa and make him feel good.

Heihachi reached down and closed his fingers around Tsuyukusa’s cock, just feeling the weight of it in his hand. Carefully, he dragged his fingers down the shaft, watching Tsuyukusa’s face with rapt fascination. Behind green strands, his forehead wrinkled as Heihachi touched him, lips parting as his breath was pulled in and out of his lungs. And the way his tongue peeked through made lust curl through Heihachi’s gut.

Blowjobs weren’t something that Heihachi had a lot of experience with, but he’d certainly _thought_ about them enough (a side-effect of being surrounded by such good-looking people all of the time, he suspected). The theory was simple enough, and the more he looked at Tsuyukusa’s cock, the more he wanted it in his mouth. In that moment, he made up his mind.

Tsuyukusa was unusually pliant at the moment, having lost track of his overblown sense of pride and the ability to be embarrassed somewhere along the way--about the time he’d gorged himself on his breathing, maybe--and coupled with the fact that he weighed almost nothing, Heihachi found himself with an unexpected advantage. Gently, Heihachi eased him down onto his back and wrapped his lips around his cock before Tsuyukusa realized what was going on.

The moment Heihachi swallowed his cock though, Tsuyukusa’s eyes flew open. His carbon-monoxide high had been nice, intoxicating even, but the shock of wet heat around his dick made it hard to breathe. The new sensation made Tsuyukusa wild-eyed and a little bit delirious, and all he could do (wanted to) was arch into Heihachi’s mouth.

Heihachi liked that and threw himself into the task with the single-minded determination with which he did everything else. He was a citizen of Edo, after all, and that’s just how they did things. He swallowed Tsuyukusa down as far as he could, gagging a little but kept going.

Tsuyukusa’s stomach muscles rippled, and Heihachi wondered again if he was going to die. His gaze wandered up the kodama’s body. Looking at Tsuyukusa felt like it should have been a sin, and maybe it was, but even if he felt like he shouldn’t be looking, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He swallowed and bobbed, moving his tongue and throat in a way he hoped felt good and minded his teeth. It didn’t take long for Tsuyukusa to pull him off, hand pressed to his forehead, levering him up. Heihachi’s chest heaved and he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smiled tentatively.

“Take off your clothes.” Tsuyukusa’s voice was a little bit hoarse, but there was no room for argument in the command.

Heihachi’s eyes widened. “S-sure.” His hands shook a little as he pulled his the yukata off. He wasn’t worried for modesty, but... but for a moment, he hesitated. Kon probably didn’t get all nervous like this -- he was such a cool and collected guy! Heihachi wasn’t anything like that. Truthfully, he thought his body was a little bit shameful.

But the next thing he knew, Tsuyukusa growled and reached up, tearing the cloth and throwing it across the room. Heihachi’s eyes opened nearly to the size of dinner plates before he began to laugh.

Heihachi’s fundoshi suffered the same fate, and that pleased Tsuyukusa. As did the sight of Heihachi’s cock, erect and exactly like his own. He smiled, sharp and toothy, and let his gaze wander as he reached for his own discarded robes.

Heihachi was strong for a human. He’d led a life filled with hard work, and his body reflected that. Despite his unassuming demeanor, Heihachi was fit, and Tsuyukusa thought he was the most beautiful human he’d ever seen.

From some pocket, Tsuyukusa pulled out a small jar of salve, and without bothering to explain its origin, he smeared it across Heihachi’s dick.

“Wait--” Heihachi’s palm against Tsuyukusa’s shoulder was sweaty, and he felt like he shouldn’t have the presence of mind to be embarrassed by that, but he did and he was. It made it a little difficult to process what Tsuyukusa was doing. “You mean...?” He gasped great lungfuls of air, trying to get his brain and his mouth to work in tandem as long fingers stroked over him indelicately, making him oddly dizzy. “You want me to...?! _Me_?”

Tsuyukusa growled and swatted away Heihachi’s hand with ease that shouldn’t have been possible with a body as light as his. “What the hell else would I want?” The scowl couldn’t cover Tsuyukusa’s flush though, and to hide it, he rolled over onto his hands and knees, impatiently presenting Heihachi with his backside. “Hurry up!”

How could Heihachi do anything but obey? He bit his lip and traced a finger down Tsuyukusa’s ass, feeling his own body tighten and ache as Tsuyukusa shook. “This might hurt...” He swallowed, trying very hard to control his cock. If he came before getting _into_ Tsuyukusa, he’d never forgive himself.

“If you don’t start fucking me I am going to ki--ahhhhh.” Tsuyukusa’s threat morphed into a startled gasp as Heihachi penetrated him with a finger. It did hurt and it was uncomfortable.

Trees didn’t need anything like this, nothing so _intimate_ , and he didn’t like it, but... but he wanted it. His body wanted it. Wanted more of it. Tsuyukusa hissed and trembled and pushed back, demanding.

He didn’t say a word as Heihachi stretched him, with what seemed to Tsuyukusa as excessively meticulous care. But he wasn’t the human here, so Tsuyukusa endured in impatient silence, disappointed as his cock was beginning to wilt. He didn’t understand why they did this if it was so unpleasant.

But then Heihachi curled his fingers just so and Tsuyukusa _whined_. The sound was sharp and high as wind whistling through his leaves and his spine bowed into a perfect curve.

Heihachi nearly choked at the sight.

“Put it inside me right _now_!”

Tsuyukusa’s threatening command made him scramble to obey.

Biting his lip, Heihachi pushed in slowly, gasping and shaking as he slid deeper. Tsuyukusa bit down on the futon, feeling sweat begin to pool in the backs of his knees. It was glorious and unsettling and addictive all at the same time.

They gasped in unison, arching and thrusting and pushing and grasping. Heihachi moaned.Tsuyukusa keened. Pleasure burned and spiraled between them. Heihachi bent forward, kissing Tsuyukusa’s spine and pistoned his hips, panting for breath.

Tsuyukusa mewled and reached for his own erection. “Heiha _chiii_!”

And that was it. It was perfect and terrible to feel Tsukuyusa’s muscles tighten all around him so suddenly and Heihachi came, gasping with acute pleasure.

It startled Tsuyukusa, the sudden wash of heat that drenched him like the summer rains that gave no warnings and the sensation threw Tsuyukusa over the edge as well, groaning and pushing back against the press of Heihachi’s body until his arms gave out.

Afterward, they lay together, all tangled up and pressed together, sticky and breathing hard. It was probably a little gross, but it felt good. Tsuyukusa was content, and judging by the completely peaceful expression on Heihachi’s face, he was too. A part of him was smug and incredibly self-satisfied. Most of him though, felt worn out. They couldn’t have been physically active for more than half an hour, but Tsuyukusa was sleepy, and snuggling like this in the mess they’d made of Heihachi’s futon was delightful in its own sordid way. Maybe if he just rested his eyes for a few minutes...

~~~

When Tsuyukusa opened his eyes again, Heihachi was kneeling down beside him, a fresh yukata knotted around his waist and a warm rag in his hand. He was wiping Tsuyukusa’s stomach with unabashed tenderness and smiled when he noticed Tsuyukusa was awake, “Hi.”

They walked to the door together, hands almost, not-quite touching, clean and bright and content. Heihachi was about to lean in and kiss him again when he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the door.

`   
`

`   
_Heihachi-_   
`

`   
`

_  
`Congratulations. I borrowed a bottle of your sake. You didn’t look like you’d mind, so I didn’t bother to ask. If that Bonten guy comes around I’ll send him away but you’ll owe me.`   
_

_  
`-Kon`   
_

“What does it say?” Tsuyukusa squinted down at it, not understanding the messy scrawl.

“N-nothing!” Heihachi crumpled the paper and flung it across the room, blushing from the top of his head all the way down. He and Kon were going to have to have _words_.


End file.
